


dangerous and attractive bulgarian jersey shore piece of shit

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Chases, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, alternately titled Kavinsky almost kills Ronan and gets him arrested, arresting, car crashes, drag racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	dangerous and attractive bulgarian jersey shore piece of shit

Joseph Kavinsky was like a rip in an essay that you spent hours writing out by hand. Despicable, menacing and leaves you full of anger and regret. Ronan Lynch knew all about this specific rip, having raced against him nearly every weekend. This weekend was no different. 

The Friday night was dry but hot, making the back of Ronan's t-shirt stick to his back. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, waiting for the white Mitsibushi that ensured the night would be one for racing. Ronan sat back against the leather seats for his own BMW, eyes on the road to his left. Kavinsky was going to show. Ronan knew he would. The Bulgarian boy would never not show up for a race and risk losing his reputation. Besides, Kavinsky was probably so hyped up on coke he thought he could do anything he put his mind to - which wasn't far off. At last, Ronan spotted the blue-tinted headlights that announced Kavinsky's arrival. He moved his hand to the ignition, ready to go once his opponent spotted him. Ronan could see Kavinsky's signature white sunglasses were perched on the top of his head. He was wearing his plain white biker tank and his dark hair was tousled. It made him look dangerous in the way that a reared-up bear looked dangerous. Not that it was just a look. Joseph Kavinsky was very dangerous. 

Kavinsky pulled into the spot next to Ronan, getting out of his Mitsibushi. Ronan got out of his BMW, closing his car door with more force than he usually would. This boy made his blood boil. Usually Kavinsky made no move to have a face to face talk. This was bound to get out of hand, Ronan thought. 

Kavinsky said aloud, "Lynch." "Kavinsky." Ronan returned, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in warning. Whatever he got out of his car for couldn't be good. 

"What took you so long?" Ronan asked, leaning against the side of his car. "Gave Proko some head before you left?" He taunted. Poking fun at both of their homosexual tendencies was a game they both played when it came to taunting. "Yeah, he's back home recovering." Kavinsky countered, a dangerous sneer plastered on his lips. Kavinsky stood up off the side of his car, taking a couple of slow steps toward Ronan. The latter stood up off his own car, ready to punch the boy if he needed to. "You know, Lynch," he said, continuing closer, "I could give you the same service." Kavinsky only stopped walking when he and Ronan were inches apart. Ronan stared Kavinsky down, his blue eyes fixed on Kavinsky's own hazel ones. The God damned sneer was still stuck on Kavinsky's face. Rage burned in Ronan's gut. He hated that smirk, it was so taunting and so attractive. 

Ronan's eyes dropped to Kavinsky's lips for a moment before darting back up to the boys eyes. " _My eyes are up here, sweetheart._ " Kavinsky's voice was just about a whisper. "You tryin to flirt your way out of losing, K?" Ronan taunted, chest tight. Kavinsky's eyes were like lasers, burning Ronan's skin. "Not out of losing, no, but you're on the right track with the flirting thing." Kavinsky rolled his lower lip between his teeth. He laid his hand on Ronan's hip, their faces but an inch apart. Ronan drew in his eyebrows, glaring at Kavinsky. "You're a piece of shit." Ronan hissed quietly, Kavinsky's hand traipsing up his side. "Am I? Hm. I never noticed..." He murmured, moving so he was even closer to Ronan than before. Ronan could feel Kavinsky's breath on his face and their lips were just millimetres apart. The longer haired boy rested his hand on the small of Ronan's back, not pressing but having force to the gesture all the same. Both of them made to close the gap between their lips at the same time. They kissed awkwardly for a moment before finding a rhythm. Kavinsky was fast-paced at nearly everything, including snogging. He placed his other hand on Ronan's other hip, and Ronan snaked his arms over Kavinsky's shoulders. One of his hands rested on his tattooed shoulder blade, the other on the back of his neck. 

Ronan let his eyes close as they kissed, as did Kavinsky. It was far from a tender kiss, however, it was a kiss that was fuelled by hate on Ronan's part and wishful thinking on Kavinsky's. The latter slid one of his hands up Ronan's side, making his spine tingle in a way he hated. The hand stopped just above Ronan's chest, near his collarbone. Kavinsky pulled away from the kiss, the dangerous-looking sneer crawling back onto his lips. He looked down near his hand and saw the chain of a necklace beneath Ronan's shirt. Kavinsky pulled the necklace out from under it, studying the small gold cross dangling from the end. "I never knew you were religious, lynch. You need a god to protect you from something?" Kavinsky turned over the cross in his fingers, looking back up at Ronan. "Yeah. I gotta have a protector against your rank breath-" 

The punch came faster than Ronan expected. He stumbled to the right, head buzzing. He heard a snap as his cross necklace was torn from his neck "Kavinsky you piece of dogshit!!!" Ronan grabbed Kavinsky by the collar with one hand, throwing a punch with the other. The sound of metal hitting the ground made Ronan furious, but he didn't dare stop to pick up his necklace. He threw another punch, but Kavinsky was ready for it. He dodged the hit and pushed Ronan backwards. He stumbled back, hitting his car door with a muted thud. Kavinsky pinned him against the car by putting a hand on either of Ronan's upper arms. This, Ronan could tell, was not an intimidation attempt. This was Kavinsky's way of flirting. That much became clear as their lips met again. Ronan wrenched his arms free, aiming an open-palmed blow for Kavinsky's face. A loud smack lanced through the air. Kavinsky's sunglasses went flying off his head he held a hand to his face. He hadn't been expecting Ronan to hit him, not with an open hand. 

"You're a sick, terrible douchebag." Ronan hissed. Kavinsky's eyes were wide as he looked back at Ronan. Kavinsky turned and got in his car without a word. Ronan did the same. Engines roared to life as the boys prepared to race. They looked at each other through the window of their cars. 

"Go." Kavinsky snarled, taking off. 

Ronan revved the engine of his BMW and drove after him, careful not to accelerate too quickly. He caught up the Kavinsky, pulling ahead slightly. "EAT MY SHIT, K!" Ronan bellowed out the open window. Kavinsky accelerated in reply, but Ronan was ready. He revved up to 105 mph, streaming down the desolate henrietta road. Every once in a while a street lamp whizzed past, illuminating Ronan's face as he sped up. 

The buzzed-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows as he realised there were red and blue lights flashing behind him. A low police siren started screaming into the night and Ronan's heart hammered in his ribcage. He pressed down the gas pedal, the engine humming in response. Kavinsky sped up all at once, zooming in front of Ronan and off road and disappearing into the night. The bright flash of white in front of him caused Ronan to slam the breaks, not screeching to a halt quick enough and the back end of the BMW smashed in into a street lamp. The back windsheild shattered; Ronan's head hit the window, which shattered as well. His sight blurred and darkened with each beat of his pulse. His grasp on his consciousness was slipping, hands falling from the steering wheel as he passed out.


End file.
